gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eye Guess
A wild & wacky game show where contestants use their memory to answer questions. They do that by uncovering answers on a game board. Main Game Two contestants faced a nine square game board. The outer squares were numbered 1-8, while the center square was branded with the show's logo. 1Guess3.jpg|The board 1Guess4.jpg|Memorize these. Two rounds of two boards (one for each board) were played and at the beginning of each round, the eight answers were revealed for six to nine seconds with the "Eye Guess" square left blank. Then host Cullen read eight questions pertaining to those answers. The player in control selected a number he/she thought the correct answer was found under and a correct choice earned points and kept his/her turn but an incorrect choice received no points and lost his/her turn. Upon an exposure of a wrong answer, a funny reaction occurs. On one question, if the correct answer he/she thinks is not hidden on the board, all that player has to do is call "Eye Guess" causing the "Eye Guess" square to be revealed and if the correct answer was exposed, he/she gets the points, but if that square was blank no points were scored and that player lost his/her turn. If a player can get five correct answers in a row, he/she also won a bonus prize. Scoring *In round one, correct answers were worth 10 points. *In round two, correct answers were worth 20 points. The first player to reach 100 points won the game. Bonus Game In the bonus game, the Eye Guess game board now hid prizes behind the numbers plus one Stop card. The winning player picked off numbers one at a time and each time a prize was revealed, he/she won that prize. If at any point the player exposed the Stop card, the bonus round ends right there. Regardless of what happens, the winning player got to keep all the prizes found but he/she found all seven prizes, the winning player also won a new car. During the first two weeks, the winner faced a board of eight mismatched celebrity couples. Cullen would read the name of a celebrity and the player must locate that celebrity's spouse on the board. Each correct answer earned the player $25. If the player cleared the entire board, he/she won a new car. 1Guess3.jpg|The board again. 1Guess9.jpg|Avoid the STOP! 1Guess8.jpg|Prizes Format #2 The format changed in later shows. Main Game Correct answers were no longer worth points, instead they were worth prizes with seven needed to win. Bonus Game The bonus board still had the Stop card but it now consisted of seven Go cards. Each time the winning contestant found a Go card, he/she won a prize of increasing value. If the Stop card was found, the game ended and the prizes were lost; which is why the contestant was always given the option to stop and keep the prizes. Finding all seven Go cards still won a car. Trivia The first & better known format of the show would be later used on the UK version of Nickelodeon's Finders Keepers. Links Eye Guess @ Game Show Utopia Rules for Eye Guess Josh Rebich's Eye Guess Rule Sheet Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Memory Category:Comedy Category:NBC shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Network shows Category:Bob Stewart-Sande Stewart Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:1966 premieres Category:1969 endings